Un défi ?
by WoorEnergy
Summary: Une soirée d'action-vérité chez les Sommet ? Bah c'est cliché, mais ça donne ça... One-Shot, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Prof/Maître Panda.


_Voici un pitit One-Shot tout à fait... Cliché. J'ai un peu de mal avec l'autre Fanfiction en cours ( elle s'appelle "À cause des Fangirl", si vous ne vous en souveniez plus), alors voici celle-ci pour vous faire... Patienter ? Enfin, pour le peu de personnes qui me lisent u.u_

_Disclaimer : Salut Les Geeks et les personnages fictifs sont l'entière propriété de Mathieu Sommet._

_Enjoy mes n'amours !_

/\/\/\

"Bon les gars, qui veut une bière ? Je vais en chercher !"

Mathieu et ses personnalités s'étaient installés au salon, tous sur le canapé (sisi ma gueule, même la Fille et le Fanatique !) à rigoler et discuter. Le Patron, pour une fois, ne draguait personne, n'avait pas violé le Geek, et se partageait même un joint avec le Hippie. En espérant que ça dure, en tout cas...

Bref, revenons-en au fait. (Comment ça, cette expression est pourrie ?!) Tous voulurent une bouteille d'alcool sous la demande de Mathieu, sauf, bien sûr, le croyant. La seule fois où il avait bu de l'alcool, c'était du panaché, et on l'avait retenu à temps de ne pas se jeter du haut du toit d'un immeuble. Pourquoi ? Il l'avait dit lui-même : "J'ai goûté au nectar de Satan, je dois aller m'excuser auprès de Dieu !". Ah, les fanatiques... Heureusement que Mathieu l'a raisonné... Avec des baffes.

Le podcasteur revint avec les sept bières en main qu'il s'empressa de donner, et déjà, elles furent toutes décapsulées et entamées.

"Bon, vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi ? Demanda le Youtubeur à l'attention de tout le groupe.

-Un action ou vérité ? Ça fait longtemps..."

Tous se retournèrent vers celui (ou celle, n'oublions pas la Fille...) qui avait prononcé ces mots. C'était le Geek, qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même suite aux regards surpris, voir attendris posés sur lui.

"Pourquoi pas, gros !

-J'avoue gamin, pour une fois que t'as une bonne idée...

-Bon, ça convient à tout le monde ?" Demanda le schizophrène.

Les autres répondirent positivement, et ce fut Le Hippie qui commença. Il réfléchit un instant -si, c'est possible !- et s'adressa finalement au Patron, tirant une légère bouffée de son joint.

"Gros, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité."

Il se plongea de nouveau dans ses réflexions, puis enfin, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du camé, et il posa sa question.

"C'est quoi ton plus grand moment de honte, gros ?"

Le pervers rit, quoiqu'on pouvait y lire un peu de gêne, et il répondit :

"L'année dernière, une gamine de huit ans et quelques a réussi à me résister. Elle s'est défendue en me donnant un coup de pied dans les...

-Groooooos, j'ai mal pour toi !"

Tous se mirent à rire, même le criminel, malgré son douloureux -le cas de le dire !- souvenir.

"Bon à moi... Le Geek, action ou vérité ?

-Action !"

Il retira le joint des lèvres du Hippie, et le tendit au petit.

"Tiens, tire une latte, gamin.

-C'est comme... Une cigarette ?

-En bien mieux."

Le petit à la casquette eut un regard méfiant, avant de prendre le bédo des mains du pervers. Il prit une grande inspiration et tira une taffe, manquant de s'étouffer. Il le lui rendit, à la limite de vomir ses poumons, ainsi qu'une partie de ses tripes.

"C'est dégueulasse !

-T'inquiète gros, on s'y fait après." Dit-il en reprenant le joint.

Et la soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, entre les cadavres de bières, les défis loufoques et les questions un peu trop indiscrètes. Seul le Fanatique et le Prof étaient les plus lucides. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs jetés un regard impuissant lorsque la Fille demanda au Panda de retirer son Kigurumi. "Pour voir à quoi tu ressembles sans ton truc japonais !" L'ursidé avait répondu par un cinglant : "Mais comment je fais ? J'ai rien en dessous !". Au final, elle lui avait proposé autre chose. (Dommage... NON RIEN.)

Ce fut de nouveau le tour du Patron après quelques heures, le cul vissé sur le sol, car le Hippie prenait toute la place, perdu dans son bad trip rempli de lamas fluos.

"Hey, boule de poils, action ou vérité ?

-J't'ai déjà dit pas m'aaaaa... M'appeler comme ça. Mais je choisis action, j'suis un fifou. Toi même tu saiiiis..."

Le criminel esquissa un sourire sadique malgré son état d'ivrogne, et dit :

"Roule une pelle au Prof, qu'on se marre un peu.

-T'es con...

-T'en es pas... Paaaaas... Capable ?

-Pas capable ? Tu vas voir, toé !

-Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne id-"

Le Prof ne put finir sa phrase que des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes, et se mouvèrent. Malgré le fait que l'animal soit un peu éméché, c'était un baiser très doux et assez agréable. Se mettant en accord avec le garçon sans prononcer la moindre parole, il laissa sa langue rencontrer la sienne pendant quelques instants. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact, sentant les sensations s'amplifier.  
Ils se séparèrent finalement, sous les regard étonnés des autres, bien que peu connectés à la réalité (le Hippie n'était pas le seul à en avoir trop pris, visiblement...)

"Pas mal... Fit le Patron en hochant lentement la tête de bas en haut, admiratif.

-Gênant, tu veux dire ?" Répondit le scientifique, le visage rouge.

Ils allèrent enfin se coucher aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Ils se dirent de vagues "Bonne nuit" un peu hésitants et grimpèrent les escaliers.  
Le Prof se laissa tomber sur son lit, l'image de ce baiser incrustée dans la tête. Il soupira et se mit à réfléchir, malgré le fait que la pièce tournoyait dangereusement. Le savant se frotta le front en fixant le plafond. Pourquoi ce défi stupide le mettait si mal à l'aise ? Ils s'étaient juste embrassés en tant que potes suite à cette demanda peu banale du Patron, et de plus, aidés par l'alcool. Ce n'était pas comme si ils s'aimaient... Si ?  
Quelques coups tapés à la porte de sa chambre le firent sursauter, le faisant tomber de son lit. Il grogna de douleur et se rassit au bord du matelas.

"C'est ouvert."

Maître Panda entra timidement dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

"Maître ? Je peux t'aider ?

-Bah oui, en quelque sorte..."

Il s'assit par terre, dos à la porte, et fixa son collègue.

"Tu sais, quand on s'est embrassés, tout à l'heure...

-Oui ?

-Je... J'ai bien aimé. Tu voudrais pas recommencer, s'il te plaît ?"

Le Prof écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la demande de son ami. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de l'observer sous toutes les coutures, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et un sourcil arqué.

"Enfin, si tu veux pas, je comprendrais, c'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça sans que je vienne en rajouter- Hé !"

Le savant s'était approché, et, enroulant ses bras autour de ses hanches, l'observa avec un léger sourire en coin, suffisamment proche de son visage pour sentir son souffle sur sa joue.

"Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé."

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Les langues se lièrent rapidement, et les mains se firent plus baladeuses, passant sous leurs vêtements, et caressant leurs peaux brûlantes.  
La nuit n'allait peut-être pas être de tout repos pour eux, finalement.


End file.
